mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Megaspinosaurus (species)
The Megaspinosaurus, usually called Megaspino for short, is a species that I created, the very first species that I created, my very first empire and are the native species of Moritropica and inhabitants of the Empire's colonies. They are a member of the Megaspinosauridae and was the only member of the family to reach the Space Stage: the second being Morispinosaurus. They are a Warrior empire and love to battle. But they prefer to make allies than cause wars. They are my largest empire to the present. True to their name, I based them off of Spinosaurus. Their Creature Stage ancestor plays are large role in the Sporerassic Park Series and later adventures, as do other members of their family. They once caused a great extinction event on their homeworld of Moritropica millions of years ago. Appearance Megaspinosaurus has a long, crocodile-like snout, a green-skinned dinosaur-like body with short, but muscular arms, long legs with raptor feet, three scales on their back and a spiky mace on the end of their tail. They look different than the dinosaur they're named after. Since becoming sentient, the Megaspinosaurus's appearance didn't change much. They wear a hat with an annatae, armor pads on their arms with their empire's symbol and legs and have a backpack on their back. Biology Creature Megaspinosaurus are vicious predators, either alone or in groups. They hunt creatures only that they know they can bring down and eat. Megaspinosaurus are also intelligent, thus they can be seen hunting in groups, usually consisting of 3 adults. A pair of a male and female usually stay together for life, teaching their offspring to hunt like them. Much like lionesses lure prey animals closer to the male lion, young Megaspinos will chase and lure the prey closer to the adults who will kill the prey animal. Sentient Megaspinos are fierce and strong fighters, fighting to the end. They train themselves daily to make sure they are always ready for battle when a war erupts. They highly dislike outsiders and usually don't trust them at first. It takes them a while to trust others, but once they trust that person, they are loyal to them and will get angry if the empire gets attack, the Megaspinos will attack the offender. Gallery Megaspinosaurus 2.png|Artwork of a creature Megaspinosaurus by Hellraptor LBT Megaspinosaurus.png|A Megaspinosaurus in Land Before Time style Megaspinosaurus___Request_by_Death_Black_Wyvern.jpg|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus by Death Black Wyvern let__s_rough_up_a_party_by_chameleonraptor-d356wa6.jpg|Artwork of a Megaspinosaurus and a Jimburuba by ChameleonRaptor File:Space_Stage_Megaspinosaurus_2.png|Megaspinosaurus's former look File:Megaspinosaurus_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d41oiq3.png|Megaspinosaurus drawn by koshechkazlatovlaska File:Rq_dededeman7_by_geekgilmu-d41ewga.jpg|Megaspinosaurus drawn by GeekGilmu File:Megaspinosaurus_by_prehistorickoopa37-d4apkfn.png|Megaspinosaurus drawn by prehistorickoopa37. Trivia *Midori means "green", hence their green skin. They are also the icon of this wiki and my oldest species. *The second part of binomal name comes from the dinosaur I based them off of: Spinosaurus aegyptiacus. *None of their relatives have their health and sneak scales in the same place as Megaspinosaurus. *They were once the only member who has a club on the end of their tail, the second is Spinoankylorex. *Yukisaurus and Shispinosaurus also has spikes on their tails that COULD be used as weapons. Category:Empire Species Category:Carnivorious Species Category:Megaspinosaurids Category:Dinosaurian Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Non-poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:First Created Member of a Family Category:Sporerassic Park Dinosaur Species Category:Apex Predators Category:Updated Species Category:Sentient Megaspinosaurids